The Most Dangerous Secret Of Them All
by Starsforever963
Summary: Kim has a secret. A deadly and dangerous secret. One that she's never told anyone. "Nico?" "Kim?" "Bring help. I'm hurt." "Hold on Kim." "I'm tryin'" This secret of hers has been hidden from everyone. What is this secret that is so deadly and dangerous to everyone there? T for language and because it's PJO. During Breaking Dawn when everyone's celebrating. After TLO but before TLH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer! The only thing I own is the plot, nothing else!**

**This story is AU. It's at the end of Breaking Dawn when the Volturi leave and everyone is celebrating. Also, Jared will not be Kim's imprint in this story though he still likes her. Kim does know of the wolf pack and vampires though. ****This story is after TLO but before TLH.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Kim was on the Rez. As always. She barely ever left the Rez but sometimes she did. The dark-skinned girl was not all that she appeared to be. No. However that part of her was hidden. Hidden behind walls and walls. No one really ever saw the part of her that she has hidden. Which was good.

No one could know about her secret. When Kim first found out about the wolf pack she was worried that they'd find out her secret. Then the vampires came into play and she had to tread much more carefully. Luckily the mind reader in the coven of vampires couldn't read her mind. Otherwise, she'd be in trouble. Not only because he could figure out her secret but because the vampire could read all of her thoughts. He could find out her secret and more.

However the pack and vampires were busy at the moment. Jacob, one of the pack members, had imprinted on a half-human, half-vampire. The daughter of Edward, the mind reader, and Bella, a human turned vampire a few weeks before. The pack had split up forming two packs. Sam's pack, and Jacob's. Jacob's pack consisted of Leah, Seth, and himself. She wasn't sure why Leah had joined his pack but suspected it had something to with her little brother.

They were all busy preparing to fight/getting a trial by the Volturi-the rulers of the Vampire world. Bella and Edward's daughter had been accused of something and she wasn't sure why but more shapeshifters were being formed by the minute. Vampires from all other the world had gathered at Edward and Bella's coven's home...the fact that they had a home and considered themselves a family instead of a coven was weird.

Along with the fact that they were vegetarian drinkers was also weird. They drank the blood of animals instead of humans like the rest of their race. That's what the pack had told her anyway. She was pretty sure it was true since the pack wouldn't joke about something like that even if they did like to play jokes and mess around.

A loud noise broke through the silence of the woods she was currently residing in for some peace and quiet. Peace and quiet was desperately needed on the Rez with the wolf pack along other things. Rarely did she get any peace and quiet. In fact the time she'd been in the forest had been the peace and quiet she's ever gotten. Now it seemed that the peace and silence of the forest would be gone. The noise came out again but louder. It seemed like it was saying something but she wasn't close enough to hear what it was saying. A branch got stepped on and Kim froze. Whatever it was was very close to where she was standing.

She held her breath as she heard footsteps. They weren't light like a human's but they weren't the heavy paw steps of any of the wolves either. She would've guessed vampires but a) vampires were graceful and had light footsteps, not heavy; and b) vampires were forbidden from stepping foot across the treaty line much less from stepping foot on the Rez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. They belong the Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer respectively. The only thing I own is the plot! **

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Kim let out the breath she was holding after a few seconds. Whatever it was would most likely know she was there anyways. She muttered a curse under her breath in her native tongue and her hand flew up to her hair to make sure that her hairpin was in her hair. Of course it was. It always was but she still checked just to make sure. She couldn't lose in these woods. Otherwise she'd never find it. Especially once this quest was complete and she went back home.

Her hairpin was a gift from her mother. It transformed into any weapon she wanted. Very handy for fighting monsters and it also returned back in her hair or hand if she was fighting and lost it. Another handy aspect of the hair accessory. Her mother? The Greek goddess, Athena. Her name was fake and so was her appearance. Her real name was Alysa Callista Stathopoulos. Her name -Alysa- meant 'Princess' in Greek so her friends sometimes call her princess as a nick name.

Alysa had dark olive complexion and she had grey eyes. Her hair was dark brown -almost black- and curly. Really curly. It came from her father's side. Her father was a Greek historian. Hence the curly hair and dark Mediterranean skin. She was the child of Athena to not have blonde hair. She wasn't sure why she hadn't gotten blonde hair but it made her stand out against her siblings along with being 100% Greek..she had a Greek mortal father and a Greek goddess for her mother. Her grey eyes and intellectual thoughts along with being good at strategizing, making plans, and being good in combat.

Alysa was 15 while her form, Kim, was 17. She was one of the older demigods to have survived. Percy Jackson, who was dating her sister, Annabeth, her sister, Will, Clarisse, and Travis and Conner Stoll were some of the older demigods. There was also Nico di Angelo who was a son of Hades. It had only been a week since the battle but Mist gave everyone fake memories of her. Even the pack, and vampires. The Mist was a blessing at times like this but it was also a curse as times too. At this time it was a blessing.

Kim let out a swear in Ancient Greek as she realized that her ADHD had taken over. She'd been so busy thinking she'd forgotten about the noises that she had heard. In front of her were a hydra and a manticore. She ran towards a field yanking her hair pain out of her hair in the process. She muttered for a sword and a sword appeared in her hands.

The teenager swung the sword at the hydra as one of the hydra's head tried to blow fire at her. She dodged it and cut the monster's head off. She quickly burned the stump with the lighter she always kept in her pockets just in case.

She hadn't gotten attacked once since she'd been here. That'd only been a week but still. Monsters should've come after her. They must've only reformed. The war had taken out a lot of monsters..and demigods. She shuddered to think of the traitors.. Luke and Silena. Though they were good in the end they had been traitors. Thankfully they changed just before they died. Her expression took on a somber expression as she thought of them. They had both died a hero's death. Hopefully this wouldn't happen again though she knew that it probably would.

Alysa swung with the sword cutting off two more heads and burned them. The hydra had stupidly swung one of it's heads into the sword severing the head but not completely. She cut the head completely off and took care of the stump. The rest of the heads grew agitated and blew fire. She dodged behind a tree as the tree took the fire blast. Four down, three to go.

She kept running slicing behind her at the hydra who was hot on her heels. Two more heads quickly followed in quick succession as she tried to get close enough to the monster to burn the stumps so two more heads wouldn't grow back for each head that she cut. She had not wish to fight a five-headed hydra of she could avoid it.

One left. She could do this. Just one more head to cut off and burn the neck and then the hydra would be gone and go back to where it came from to reform before coming back several years later after it had reformed.

She ran through the forest jumping over fallen tree's. Running as fast as she could she ran into a cleaning not noticing the people or animals around her. She mumbled for a dagger under her breath as the sword transformed into a dagger within a few seconds. Just enough time for the hydra to blow a blast of fire directly at her. She dodged it almost getting burned but managed not to. Sneaking up on it's side she sliced her dagger through it's neck. She fumbled with the lighter for a few seconds as it didn't want to work but finally it worked. She burned the neck as the hydra went poof all over her. Gold monster dust covered her clothes but she had bigger problems to deal with.

Mainly the manticore entering the clearing right now. She swore out loud in both English and Greek. She kept cursing using modern curse words instead of the words she normally would use. She wasn't stupid. Kim knew she had a audience watching her:the vampires and the wolf pack.

Kim had to be out of range for this monster. The tail was whipping around with it's dangerous spikes. She needed a bow and a quiver or two of arrows for this monster. A wooden bow appeared in her hands while the quiver was strapped over her shoulder with celestial bronze arrows. She drew an arrow from the quiver and turned around to run a little bit backwards.

She wasn't fast enough though. The manticore struck with it's tail. A spike embedded in her calf. She had no idea if it was deadly or only caused pain. Right now she hoped it was the kind that only cause pain. If it was poisonous then she was dead. She'd rather deal with the pain of the spike then deal with the pain and have it be poisonous.

She'd know in a few seconds. If she was still standing then it only caused pain. If she was on the ground then it was deadly if it didn't get treated fast. Being the stupid girl that she was in the form that she was in she didn't have any ambrosia or nectar on her, maybe a crumb of ambrosia but it wouldn't help much. It wouldn't do anything for the wound. She shot an arrow and was dismayed when it missed. The manticore had dodged it though it'd gotten a scrape from it. She shot more but they missed.

The manticore was to close for her to use to bow and arrows anymore and she didn't have a few seconds to get a different weapon. It sliced down her stomach with it's claws. Luckily she managed to twist so it got some of her back and side as well. If they had gotten all of her stomach then she was dead even if the manticore spike only caused pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. They belong the Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer respectively. The only thing I own is the plot!**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Kim fell to the ground. She was vaguely aware of the cold snow hitting her wounds. She was on her back. The spike driven more into her calf. Her bow and arrows fell next to her. A crumb of ambrosia fell on the ground in front of her from her jacket. She grabbed the ambrosia crumb and stuck it in her mouth. Chewing the tiny crumb she felt her strength return to her. She grabbed the bow and arrows and wished for a dagger. Having no choice she threw the dagger at the manticore. She smiled-a tiny smile- as the dagger hit the manticore in the throat killing it. Her dagger returned to her after a few seconds still in the form of a dagger.

She glanced around just now noticing the pack and vampires were almost in a state of shock. Their gazes glanced from the manticore to her and back. The manticore had left a spike on the ground when it had disappeared. Alysa knew that the spike would be handy in a fight. She wasn't sure what the hydra had left as a spoil of war but didn't care. Right now what she cared about was getting help. If she didn't get help and fast she'd be seeing her great-uncle more sooner then she wanted to. Digging in her jacket pocket she came up with a drachma.

Dropping the drachma in the snow she hoped this would work. She said the offering in her mind. "Nico di Angelo. Camp Half-Blood." She said this last part in Greek and Nico's face popped up in a screen a few seconds later. "Nico?" She asked softly. "Kim." He said in astonishment. "Bring help. I'm hurt." His gaze drifted behind her taking note of the pack and vampires but not showing any surprise. "Hold on Kim. We'll be there soon." "I'm tryin'" She replied softly. He took note of her pale face and half-closed eyes. "See you soon Alysa." "See ya soon." "Bye principessa." He said before waving his hand through the IM.

Alysa smiled weakly. He was using his special nick name for her. He called her princess in Italian. All of her friends had special nick names for her. Some of them derived from princess while others called her completely different names.

She felt a probing in her mind and up mind blocks. If they were a god of goddess then they could easily access her mind. The mind blocks were only strong enough to keep mortals out. In this case vampires and shape-shifters. She wasn't sure if any of them could read her mind but hoped that they couldn't. She didn't need anyone looking through her memories and thoughts.

Her brown eyes took note of her appearance though it was hard to keep them open. Her clothes were covered in the golden dust of monsters and covered in snow. Her shirt was in shreds. It was torn from the front to the back. Most from the manticore's claws but some came from the tree's she had been behind.

Her brown eyes swept to the wolf pack and the vampires. The wolves were whining as they glanced at her before looking at each other and the vampires. The vampires were in defensive positions though none attacked. She swept her eyes over them her eyes straying back to the red-eyed ones that were covered in scars and the vegetarian blonde drinker that was next to the short vampire with short spiky hair. Her eyes stopped upon seeing a human drinker next to a vegetarian drinker. A little head could be seen peeking behind the vampires. A young girl! How had they not killed her yet!

Kim had been so busy looking for threats she hardly noticed the fact that the wolf pack had rushed into the woods and came back dressed in shorts and short sleeve shirts. She noticed that Jacob's pack had stayed in wolf form. Paul rushed over to her. "Kim..are you alright? What were those things?" He asked rapidly. "Get away from me Paul." She replied. "Kim. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on. I'll help you stand up. We'll get you to the hospital or the Cullen's and get you medical attention." He said. He bent down to help her stand up.

Kim managed to stand up on her own. The dagger in her hands was spinning. "Get. Away. From. Me. Paul." Each word was separated and full of power. "You. Can't. Help. Me. Now get away before I get you hurt." She snarled at him. Her brown eyes flashing with anger.

Paul took a few steps back. Kim glanced around. Everyone was still frozen. The packs were in shock. "Nonsense Kim. Of course we can help you." He insisted. "Nico." She breathed as she noticed the black shadow at the edge of the tree's. Forms flew out of the shadows. Demigods. She was safe.

The teenager noticed the pain was getting worse. She closed her eyes and fell hitting the snow. The impact of hitting the ground would've hurt if she wasn't already in to much pain. The pain felt like the worst thing she'd ever had in her life. The wounds she got in the war were very minor compared to the pain of the manticore spike. The wounds from the manticore's claws were nothing. She couldn't even focus on anything but the pain. She closed her eyes tightly thinking that would stop the pain but it didn't. She opened her eyes again.

She made out shapes coming towards her. Nice, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Thalia, and Clarisse. What was Thalia doing here? She still had her tiara so maybe she was just visiting camp with the Hunters. She was happy to see her friends. She wasn't sure Clarisse had come but figured Nico had grabbed the best warriors that were willing.

Her sister's eyes lit up as the group ran over to her. They were blocked by the pack however who had stepped forward. "Let us through. Now." Thalia demanded. Her glare was one of the best she'd ever given and made the shape-shifters shrink back in fear. Most stepped back a few steps. Only when Annabeth, Nico, Percy, and Clarrise did their glares did they turn back and walk away briskly. They would've walked away just at Thalia's glare but the others had glared at them right after Thalia so they had no choice but face everyone's glare.

Will rushed over to her. He knelt down next to her. "Alysa. Where are you hurt?" He asked. "Nico." He said with a glance at the son of Hades. "Back, stomach and side. Claws...manticore. Spike..right calf." Her voice grew weaker. "She's ok for now." The son of Hades said. His voice was somber. Clarisse and Thalia were holding back the wolves who were trying to get through. Thalia was glowing silver and a second away from shooting them all.

"This is going to hurt like Hades. No offense Nico. I'm going to pull the spike out and then take care of the wound. I'll take care of your back and stomach after we get the spike out and your calf taken care of." Will said. "Stay still. We don't want the poison moving faster if it's poisonous." He glanced at Nico who was walking over to the spike that had been lying on the ground. He picked it up. "Poisonous." He said before walking back to the demigods.

Alysa nodded and Will told her to take off her disguise. She grabbed the necklace and slid it off her finger. Her appearance changed completely. She changed from a Native American brown haired and brown eyed to a dark olive skin tone with dark brown curly hair. She had startlingly grey eyes but they half-closed. She blinked her eyes a few times before opening her eyes all the way. "Percy. Would you mind helping. I need help flipping her on her stomach so I can get the spike." The son of Poseidon walked over to them and knelt down also. "Gently turn her over. We don't want the bleeding to get worse." The son of Apollo instructed. Together the two boys gently flipped her over so Alysa was lying on her stomach. The son of Apollo quickly pulled the spike out and grabbed the nectar. Pouring it slowly on her ground Alysa resisted the urge to move. She knew she couldn't move her leg.

"Growing weaker. She's almost in my father's kingdom." Nico reported. Will said something but Alysa couldn't hear what it was. She felt something poured on her wound and then there was pressure on her calf. Later she would find out that nectar was poured on her wound and the pressure on her calf was Will's hands saying a hymn to Apollo. She heard yelling. "Alysa. Alysa! ALYSA!" Will yelled. "She's in my father's king-she's back." Nico said. His voice somber at the beginning but less somber at the end. "Good. Let's keep it that way." The healer said.

Once her calf was healed the scratches on her back were healed and then she was flipped over again. She was given a sip of nectar and a few small bites of ambrosia. The ambrosia tasted like the brownies she used to make at home before her father turned abusive once he figured out what she was. The nectar tasted like hot apple cider.

Will lifted up her shirt so he could get a better look at her wounds. "Your stomach seems to be just fine and so does your side." He said as she hastily put her shirt back down again. "Thanks Will." She said. "Not a problem Alysa." He replied. "Can I stand up?" She asked. "That's not a good idea. The nectar and ambrosia helped but you're still weak." He answered her question. She nodded.

Her older sister came over and knelt in the snow to give her a hug. "I've missed you Alysa." Annabeth said. "I've missed you too...I've missed everyone." "Everyone?" He sister asked raising an eyebrow. "Er..." She answered. "Besides, I've only been away for a week." She said in Ancient Greek. "I know but I've still missed you. Besides quests it's been the longest time we've been apart." Annabeth said.

Alysa looked at Clarisse and Thalia. Thalia was holding her bow and arrows. She was glowing silver and her hand kept twitching. Clarisse looked mad enough to punch the shape-shifters. "Will, what happens if I still have poison in my body?" She asked. "If we don't find it in time it's deadly. If we find it though you'll be fine...which is why you'll be spending a few weeks in the Infirmary so we can make sure you don't have any poison left in your body." He answered in Greek, the same language she had spoken in just seconds ago. She wasn't pleased about spending weeks in the Infirmary. Especially since there were people that might need a bed in there more than her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. They belong the Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer respectively. The only thing I own is the plot!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**"**Others might need the bed more then me." She said to Will. "Alysa...you just got a manticore spike stuck in your calf. It was poisonous. You almost went to Hades's kingdom. You are going to stay in the Infirmary until we know the poison's gone." Will said. His voice was firm and held no room for comments. Alysa opened her mouth to say something but Will cut her off. "I don't want to hear it. Just because we're dating doesn't mean that you don't get to listen to me if you get hurt." He stated. "I'm sure Annabeth would agree." He looked at her older sister. Annabeth nodded. "You will be staying in the Infirmary until Will says you're ok and can go back to training." Alysa nodded. "Fine." She muttered.

"Where are Thalia and Clarisse?" She asked. "Right here." Two voices answered. "Nice to see you all again. Especially you pine-cone face." Alysa said. "It's nice to see you too princess." Alysa glared at her. "How many times have I told you not to call me princess!" She exclaimed. Thalia smirked. "The same amount of times I told you not to call me pine-cone face." The huntress retorted.

"When are we going back to camp?" She asked. "In a few days. You're not well enough to travel yet. Especially with Nico's shadow traveling." He said. The last part he said in Greek. Alysa sighed. "Great. So we're stuck here with a bunch of vampires and shape-shifters." "Yup." Percy chimed in. Alysa struggled to get up off the ground and into a sitting position or stand.

She found she couldn't as her boyfriend scooped her up off the ground and held her bridal style. She blushed. Her face going red. "You don't have to hold me." She hissed. "You're weak and injured. Someone has to if you want to get off the ground. Besides even in a few days you're going to have to be carried when we go back to camp. You might as well get used to it." Will shrugged.

Alysa hissed a curse word at him under her breath. "Call me whatever you like sweetheart. No way in Hades you're walking when we go back to camp." The son of Apollo whispered to her.

"Can we stay at your house for the next few days?" Annabeth asked. "We didn't grab any cash. I have enough to cover food but that's it. I'm not sure how much the others have." She explained in Greek. Alysa sighed. "If you don't mind living on the Reservation with the shape-shifters for the next few days." Thalia and Clarisse balked. "No way. If I see any of them again I'm killing them." Clarisse said. Thalia nodded in agreement. "That is if My Lady doesn't turn them into jackalopes first." She added. Alysa sighed. "Port Angeles has a hotel. I've got enough money to cover two rooms for all of us. I'll have to go back to my house to get it though." She said.

The demigods nodded in agreement forgetting their guests. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a glance. "You could stay at our house. None of us sleep and we've got plenty of beds." Esme said. The sudden voice breaking the silence sent the demigods into a fight mode. Nico grabbed his sword and held it downwards as if he was going to plunge it into the ground. Thalia and Clarisse both grabbed their weapons and had them ready. Annabeth unsheathed her Celestial Bronze dagger and Percy uncapped his sword. All of them were ready to fight.

Upon seeing the vampires they glanced at Alysa. "They're fine." She tried to reassure them. The demigods relaxed slightly. Their weapons were still out and held relaxed but they could grab them in a matter of seconds. Their battle stances were also relaxed. "No thank you. We're fine. You probably want your house standing and that won't happen with Percy, Nico, and I." Thalia said bluntly. Esme was taken back but didn't let it show.

The reason they had refused was partly true. With Nico, Thalia, and Percy in one space things could get ugly. They got in fights and didn't pay attention to what they were destroying during their fights. The other reason was because they were vampires.

"Block your minds. One of them is a mind-reader." She said in Ancient Greek. "I hope they didn't see any of our memories of the war." Percy said. "I doubt they could unless one of us was thinking about the war." Annabeth said to the group.

"Annie." Alysa started. Her older sister looked at her. "Can you get Will to stop holding me so I can stand on my own?" She said in Ancient Greek really fast. "Let's think about this...No. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt again just so you can stand on your own feet." Annabeth said in English. "I would've been fighting in the war." Alysa pointed out in Greek. "Exactly. That was war. We needed every person we could get. This is not war. You can afford a rest and you're going to rest." Annabeth said in English. "Now suck it up because you're not going to stand on your own." Clarisse added.

"No one asked your opinion boar head." Alysa muttered under her breath. "What did you just call me owl brain!?" Clarisse asked. Her eyes were furious and she tightened her grip on her spear. "Easy now." Thalia said standing between Clarisse and Alysa and Will.

"Don't tell me to calm down pine-cone." Clarisse snapped. Thalia drew her bow and arrow and pointed it at Clarisse. Clarisse hefted her spear and threw it. Thalia dropped the bow and grabbed a dagger. She dodged out of the way and pointed the bow at Clarisse again. Drawing an arrow she let the arrow go. Clarisse reflected the silver arrow. The huntress raised her hand to the sky and muttered something. The sky grew dark and dim. Thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. Lightning danced across Thalia's fingertips. She pointed a finger and lightning erupted.

Percy intervened at this point. Melting the snow into water he made a shield in front of Clarisse and absorbed the lightning with the water. Letting the water fall he walked over to them. "Enough!" He barked. "Cool it Clarisse. Enough Thalia. You've made your point." He finished. Thalia reluctantly let the sky return to it's original color.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is the plot and Alysa! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So we're staying in a hotel?" Percy asked. Annabeth turned to him. "Yes seaweed brain. We're staying in a hotel." Her tone was annoyed. Percy raised his hands. "Blame the ADHD. I can't help it." "Yes you can. I manage to read books for hours on end with ADHD." Annabeth stated. "I'm not a brainiac unlike you." Percy pointed out. Annabeth sighed. "Whatever. You could at least try to manage your ADHD." She said.

There was a loud noise behind them as the demigods turned around to see what had happened. Will was on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. Alysa was standing up. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was her eyes. They were gold...like Kronos's. "You half-bloods. So weak. So easy to possess." Kronos hissed. Except it wasn't his voice. It was Alysa's. The demigods drew their weapons and trained them on Kronos. Will had stood back up and had his bow ready with an arrow notched. Thalia also had her bow with an arrow ready to fire. Clarisse had her spear ready while Annabeth unsheathed her dagger. Nico and Percy both had their swords pointed at Kronos.

"You won't win. Give it up." Clarisse said. "We beat you once. We'll do it again." She finished. "Get...out.." Alysa hissed. This time it was her voice. "Come on Alysa. Fight it. You can fight it." Annabeth muttered in Ancient Greek. "Leave her alone before we shoot." Thalia stated. Her voice was deathly quiet but it was full of power. She wasn't to be disobeyed. "Don't think we won't because we will if it'll keep you from possessing her." Will added.

In the confusion Annabeth had put on her cap and snuck around behind her sister ready to strike if she absolutely had to. She didn't want to but she knew Kronos couldn't take control of her sister. "Get out Kronos." The last word she said in Ancient Greek but her body disobeyed her. The knife that had been on the ground in front of her had been picked up and she held it front of her. "You can't take us all and you know it. Give up now while you still can." Nico hissed.

Instead of answering Alysa's body moved into a battle stance. Her eyes glowed gold and she wasn't in control. The demigods tightened their grips on their weapons. Thalia and Will were ready to let their arrows fly though they hated doing it they knew that Kronos had to be stopped.

A few seconds later Kronos hissed that he'd be back and that they wouldn't win this time. "We beat you last time and we'll do it again." Percy said. A minute later Kronos left Alysa's body. Her eyes returned back their normal color of grey. "W...what...happ...ened" She muttered. "Kronos." Annabeth said grimly in Ancient Greek. "Huh?" "He possessed your body. We don't know how but he left." Annabeth answered. The demigods lowered their weapons and Annabeth took off her cap and went back to stand with Nico and the rest of the demigods.

"Princess? You ok?" Thalia asked. "Owl head? Bird brain?" She continued ignoring Percy's protests about stealing his nick names. "Alysa." Annabeth said to her sister. Her younger sister didn't answer. "I don't feel good." She muttered in Ancient Greek. Her eyes were unfocused and everything seemed to be moving like she was spinning in circles and dizzy.

She fell forward almost hitting the ground before Percy caught her and lowered her to the ground. "Will. Should this be happening?" Annabeth asked. "It's probably just a side affect of being possessed. What I'm worried about is the fact that she was standing for so long. I have no idea if the standing activated the poison the nectar may have missed or not. We'll find out soon enough." He said switching into Ancient Greek before saying the sentence that had nectar in it. He had switched into Ancient Greek at the start but then switched to English saying the second sentence before switching languages again. The last thing they needed was for the shape-shifters and vampires to figure out what they were.

Walking briskly over to where Alysa was he checked her over for any injuries she may have reopened or got new ones from being possessed. "She seems fine. No injuries reopened and no signs of any new injuries on her. Being possessed just took the last bit of energy she had out of her. She should be fine in a few hours. I don't want to give her any nectar or ambrosia unless she desperately needs it. She'd already had more than enough and we don't want her burning up." Will explained. Annabeth gave a sigh of relief and nodded. Thalia and Clarisse were around Alysa while Nico and Percy took guard keeping the shape-shifters at bay.

"Let us through. She needs medical attention given by a doctor. Not by a boy." Sam demanded. Nico glared at them. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. You are not seeing her. If you even attempt to get through me you will find yourself in the fiery pits of hell." He said. His voice was low and deadly. He meant what he said. His eyes were pitch black and they seemed like endless pits. "That goes for all of you." He finished glaring at the shape-shifters. "Look. Kim's our friend." Jared said. Percy snorted. "We were her friends first. She'll trust us more then she trusts you. Her name's Alysa by the way. Not Kim. Don't call her that unless you have a death wish." Paul scoffed. "Like she could hurt us." Thalia held back a laugh at Paul's statement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is the plot and Alysa!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Third person POV from clearing

* * *

The vampires were currently celebrating. The shape-shifters were also celebrating and Bella nearly tore Nessie off Jacob's back where she was then put between her parents. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing while the others all either kissed, hugged, or did some other action such as spinning their mate around in celebration.

Peter and Charlotte were the only ones not celebrating. They were planning on celebrating later where no one would see them. They didn't like to celebrate in front of others no matter the action even if it was just a simple hug or a chaste kiss. Instead they stood still holding each other's hands lightly like they would've done back at Maria's camp when she was outside of camp and none of her followers were there. Instead their eyes swept the clearing looking for any danger or threat. The shape-shifters were also celebrating in their own way not wanting to phase back yet.

A loud noise came from the forest as the vampires stopped what they were doing and stood still. Some were in a battle position but most were still. The hitting of feet on the forest floor could be heard. A scent floated towards the vampires but they didn't recognize it and the wolves hadn't sensed the new scent yet. The heartbeat got louder as the human approached the clearing. By now Jasper was also in a battle position along with his friends, Peter and Charlotte.

The packs sensed something was wrong and stopped to sniff the air. _Kim! What's she doing here? _One of Sam's pack members thought. "Kim from the Rez?" Edward asked. The pack member nodded as loud oaths were heard from some of the Cullen's. Kim ran into the clearing a monster or something behind her. A bronze knife was in her hands as she dodged the fire thrown at her by the monster. It barely missed her as she ducked under the snapping head. Sneaking up on it she cut off it's head and took out a lighter. She fumbled with it for a few seconds before a flame came up. She burned the neck as the thing poofed into...dust? Kim swore as another...thing came into the clearing. She kept swearing alternating between English and a weird language that no one knew. The Indian girl mumbled something in the foreign language as a bow appeared in her hands and a thing of arrows was on her back strapped.

Kim reached a hand towards the arrows and drew one. She knotched the arrow with ease and turned to run. She didn't get very far though. The thing whipped it's tail as a spike came flying towards Kim. She didn't manage to dodge in time and the spike went into her right calf tearing right through her jeans as if they weren't even protecting her calf. She stared at the spike poking out of her calf before letting the arrow go. The monster dodged and she fired off two more arrows in quick succession. By now the monster was out of range for her to use the bow. She threw some arrows at him with her hand but they didn't fly.

A few seconds later she collapsed on her back. She laid in the snow before weakly grabbing the bow that was lying next to her. She said something in the foreign language and a dagger was in her hands. She threw it with precise aim. The dagger hit the thing's eye and the...thing went poof leaving something on the ground. She weakly grabbed a gold coin and dropped it in the snow muttering something that no one could make out. What looked like a mirror appeared but with someone else's face in it. The boy who had pale skin, dark black eyes, black hair, and black clothes showed up. "Kim?" He asked in surprise. "Nico." She answered. "Bring help. I'm hurt." She finished. "Hold on Kim. We'll be there in a few." The boy, Nico, replied. "I'm tryin'" She answered weakly. Her voice fading on the last word. The boy said something to which Kim replied before the pale skinned boy said good bye and swiped his hand. The mirror thing disappeared.

Her brown eyes swept over the vampires. Her eyes straying back to Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte every few seconds before looking at Edward and Bella. Shock was portrayed in her eyes as she took in the small human between them before the shock disappeared and anger flashed in her eyes. No one needed Jasper's power to see what the Indian girl was feeling. Paul was in front of Kim dressed in shorts and a t-shirt like the rest of Sam's pack. Rosalie muttered something under her breath about how finally they were wearing shirts.

Paul was giving Kim a hand to help her up but she got up from the ground herself. She snarled something to him as he said that they'd get help. The knife spinning in her hands she snapped at him to get away. Her tone was furious and her brown eyes sparked with fire before she closed them for a few seconds and then opened then again. Paul asked if she was ok but she didn't answer. Instead she was fixated on a darkness surrounding the tree's. Closing her eyes she fell backwards. Paul tried to catch her but she had pushed him back a few feet a few minutes before. He couldn't catch her and she fell on the ground again.

By now people were coming out of the shadows. Sam's pack stepped forward surrounding Kim. A tan skinned girl with a silver tiara, silver jacket walked forward. Her electric blue eyes were narrowed into an evil look and it terrified most of Sam's newest members. She demanded to let them through but the pack refused..or at least they did until Nico, Percy, and the others glared at them as well. The new pack members fled back to where they had been standing much to the amusement to the vampires while the older shape-shifters simply turned and walked back to the rest of the pack.

A golden-haired boy rushed forward running to where Kim was lying. He asked where she was hurt and she struggled to form a reply. After a few seconds she slipped off the ring she always wore and her whole appearance changed. She had dark brown hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. Nothing reminded anyone of Kim. The pale skinned boy that Kim has talked to earlier was walking over to the spike on the ground. The wolves staying away from him as he radiated death and they feared him. He picked up the spike and spoke a single word that made the pack's stomachs flip. Poisionous. The boy by Kim's side nodded before letting out a swear in a foreign language. He motioned to another boy who walked over and they flipped her onto her stomach. She winced as her stomach made contact with the cold snow but didn't say anything.

The golden haired boy said something to Kim and she nodded. A look of determination crossing her face. The teenage boy gripped the spike with a hand and had a canteen next to him with the top unscrewed. He pulled the manticore spike out and threw it in the middle of the field where no one would step on it. Pouring the drink in the canteen on the wound it stopped bleeding. Nico reported something and the golden boy started speaking loudly to Kim. "Alysa. ALYSA!" He yelled shaking her to try and get her to open her eyes though her eyes stayed closed.

A few members of Sam's pack tried to get to her but where stopped by Clarisse and Thalia. Thalia was glowing silver and her grip tightened in her bow. Her other hand sought out an arrow as she drew one from her quiver. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot." She ordered. One of the younger ones scoffed. "Like you could shoot us." Thalia knocked the arrow and pointed the bow at him. "Shut up boy. I can and I will shoot you without any hesitation or regret." She said coldly. Clarisse smirked. "Thalia." She whined. "Why'd you have to go and take all the fun out of things?" She asked. Her voice turned cold as she turned to the shape-shifters. "She'll shoot you. Don't think she won't. As for me...I think I'll pummel you into a pulp either after or before she shoots you." She smirked. "Anyone want to challenge me?" She asked as the younger pack members shook their heads. Thalia let her bow down but she had a tight grip on it.

Nico reported that Alysa was gone. One of the younger pack members ran forward trying to get to her. Thalia raised her bow and released an arrow within a second. It grazed the boy's shoulder. "I won't give you a warning shot next time. Next time this one goes to your skull, throat, or heart. Now leave before I shoot you just for the fun of it." She ordered. Nico said that she was back though. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief as her sister opened her grey eyes. Will gave her some nectar and ambrosia before lifting up her shirt to check the wounds on her side and back.

Turning her gently over onto her back he checked her stomach for any wounds before declaring that he didnt see anything that needed attending to on her stomach, back, and side. She asked him something and he replied. She argued with him before turning to tall blonde girl next to her and asked her something. A frustrated expression crossed Kim's face before the frustration was gone and she resigned herself to it.

Kim struggled to get up and was gently pushed back down into the snow by the blonde boy before he scooped her up from the snow with ease holding her. Annabeth looked at the two of them and said something to Will as Will replied to her warning. Annabeth had said that he better not break her younger sister's heart to which he had replied that he would never before giving Alysa a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

A few minutes later there was loud thud as Will was on the ground and Alysa was standing. "Alysa what are you doing? If you were willing to throw me on the ground to stand you could've just told me." He demanded. Alysa chuckled and she turned her good eyes to face him before sweeping her eyes over the rest of the demigods. The demigods grabbed their weapons and pointed them. They hated to do it but they couldn't risk Kronos reforming. "We just beat you. You shouldn't have reformed yet." Percy said. Alysa just chuckled. It was an evil chuckle. One that sent shivers down the shape-shifter's and vampire's spines. The only ones not affected by the chuckle were the demigods, Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper.

"We'll shoot. Don't think we won't." Thalia called as she had an arrow ready to fire. Will also had an arrow ready to fire while the other demigods all had their weapons trained on Kronos. "You won't win. Just give up." Clarisse said as Nico nodded in agreement. Unlike the other's his sword was facing down ready to stab into the ground and get back up if they needed it. Kronos finally left Alysa's body and she said something before fainting. Will dropped his bow and quiver of arrows catching her before she hit the ground. He checked her over looking for any injuries she could've gotten but didn't find any visible injuries on his girlfriend. He answered Annabeth's question. He checked her again just in case he could've missed something that she got from Kronos or the manticore. Luckily he didn't see any injuries on her that he missed.

She was exhausted and couldn't go anywhere. They couldn't move her to the hotel wherever they were staying and she certainly wasn't ready for the trip to Camp no matter how they got there. She defiantly couldn't shadow travel which would be the quickest and fastest way which she would need. They'd have to stay here for a few days until she was ready to shadow travel. Even with the delay they'd still make it to Camp earlier then a train.

They didn't have enough money for all of them to get a plane ride. Probably not even enough for one person which wouldn't work. Alysa would've needed the plane and then Will and probably Annabeth or Thalia would've come. Thalia or Annabeth for back-up and Will since he was the only healer and Apollo child there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you all now by now that I don't own PJO or Twilight. I only own my character and the plot. Nothing else! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The demigods were to busy with their attention on Alysa, or on the pack to pay attention to the vampire's who were exchanging glances with each other. A few vampires left like Vladimir and Stephan. Most of the others were sneaking glances at each other like should they leave or stay. Most stayed but still exchanged glances every so often. Nessie was peeking her head out between her parent's trying to see what was going on but soon gave up not seeing anything. Edward looked frustrated probably because he couldn't read their minds.

Alysa began murmuring things though it was gibberish. None of the vampires could make out what she was saying though the teenagers could. Their jaws clenched and hands balled up into fists. "I'm surprised she hasn't killed him yet." Percy muttered. Annabeth glared at him unable to smack him without hurting herself. Percy froze at her glare. "Sorry." He said to her. She still glared at him.

"That's my sister you're talking about. You have no idea what it was like listening to her scream when she'd finally fall asleep." She said sternly as Will and Clarisse almost shuttered at the thought. "Those screams. I'm surprised Mr. D didn't wipe those memories away." Clarisse said. "When did she stop screaming?" Nico asked. "A year later and even then she was still terrified of men." Annabeth answered. "I'd prefer not to talk about this anymore." She finished as Will nodded his agreement.

Alysa started talking louder her arms frantically scratching at her wrists like she was trying to get something off. Will and Annabeth walked over to her and managed to get her hands off of her wrists. Her wrists were red from her scratching so much and she still murmered in Greek occasionally an English word slipping out among the Greek though the vampires and packs didn't seem to be paying to much attention to what she saying. The pack was just staring at Alysa in shock wondering what she went through to make her scream for a year straight and still be terrified of men.

Alysa screamed. It was full of fear and terrifying to hear. The vampires and packs winced at the shrillness and loudness of her scream as the demigods started speaking softly to her. "It's alright Alysa. He's not here. He's not going to hurt you." Annabeth said softly to her sister as the scream died down until it was gone. Sam's pack was wondering who 'He' was. "Who's the guy you were talking about?" Sam's youngest pack member called out. Thalia glared at him her glare making him shrink back before grabbing her bow and shooting him in the foot within a matter of seconds. "If you ever speak up again _Boy." _She spat. "I will kill you ,and it will be painful, if you ever mention that man again or ask Alysa." She finished her statement. "Are we clear Boy?" The daughter of Zeus spat at him. Sam's youngest pack member nodded fearfully glancing at the vampires before transforming into a wolf and running away to get away from the vampires.

The Lieutenant of Artemis glared at the packs before turning her attention back to the demigods. The rest of her friends were talking quietly. Will was holding Alysa's hand not bothered by the snow covering his hand. Will was talking with the rest of the demigods saying they'd need to wait until she woke up to go to Port Angeles since it'd be tricky to explain her being unconscious not to mention she was the only one who knew where the hotels were in Port Angeles.

Will was listened to Annabeth talk about plans when Alysa's hand moved. He turned his attention back to his girlfriend as she blinked her eyes though they stayed closed before opening them slowly. Her eyes were full of fear and she bolted up right struggling to stand on her own two feet. "No. I'm sorry! I'll do better next time I promise! Please father don't!" She exclaimed. Her words coming out rushed and her eyes were full of terror before she glanced around and the fear went away. "Will. Annabeth." She said softly hugging them both tightly. "I've missed you all." She spoke softly.

He took in her clothes noticing her ripped shirt revealing a little bit of her black bra. Thalia took off her silver parka and handed it to Alysa. "Here Alysa. You can have this until we can get you an unripped shirt." She said. Alysa stared at the parka. "Are you sure Thalia? Won't you be cold?" She asked. Thalia nodded. "I'll be fine." She said.

Alysa shot a grateful look to one of her best friends before putting the jacket on. She zipped up the parka grateful for the heat the parka gave during the winter. Thalia nodded approvingly. "Looking good in silver Princess." She said with a little bit of a teasing tone in her voice. "Never thought I'd be more grateful for a parka. Thanks Thalia." Alysa said taking in her friend's appearances.

"Alysa you should probably sit down. You were just unconscious." Will said. She stared at him. "Will what are you talking about? We're in the middle of a war for Zeus's sake! I can't afford to sit down right now. We've still got daylight and Hades knows you'll probably be up all night healing people." She said. The demigods stared at her. "The war's over. We won." Clarisse said. "But I just saw Annabeth being carried in to the Infirmary." Alysa protested. "I'm fine sis." Annabeth broke in looking worried she glanced at Will. "This shouldn't have happened." He muttered. "Alysa just sit down." Will said handing her a tiny bit of ambrosia. "Eat the smallest bite you can muster." He ordered as she broke off a tiny piece and handed the rest back. Chewing it swallowed the ambrosia as her memories came back. "How did I lose my memories of this week?" She asked. "Um...you were possesed by the Lord of Time. Likely he took your memories of this week away." Nico answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**So in case you haven't been reading the past chapters I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**AN: language in this chapter. **

* * *

Alysa stared at Nico. "Please tell me this is just some sort of joke." She pleaded looking at her sister. "I wish it was sis but he did take your memories of this week." Annabeth answered as her younger sister looked furious. "Damn him! Damn him to hell! I hate him!" She yelled looking down at the earth with a murderous expression on her face. "You don't hate Luke Alysa. He did the right thing in the end." Annabeth's voice broke as she said the last word. "Yes I do. I hate Luke." She said tears making their way down her cheeks.

"When do I get my memories back?" She asked looking up at Will who was crouching besides her and wiping her tears away. "It depends on if the medicine kicks in and when. We can get them back at Camp if your memories don't come back by the time you're well enough to leave." He answered.

Her hand grabbed the hair clip in her hair. Grasping it in her hands she took comfort in the gift from her mother. Taking a hand up to her face she wiped the rest of her tears away. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean it I swear." She said as her sister nodded. "You are right to hate him. He betrayed us. I forgive Luke though." Her older sister said. There was a shout from one of the wolves as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She was on her feet within a minute.

Not looking she grasped the hand and took it off her shoulder. Bending the wrist backwards she spun around as she did so hearing the crack of his wrist and grabbed her knife putting it the her attacker's throat. Looking down at her attacker she recognized him with a jolt. It was Jared..the boy who had liked her when she was in the form of Kim. "Never sneak up on me unless you want to get hurt." She exclaimed as she took her knife off his throat as Jared got up. "Damn Kim. That fucking hurt." He said holding his wrist. "It's Alysa. Not Kim. I warned you that you'd get hurt." She said. Her voice was cold and hard. Her grey eyes seemed like they stared right through his body. "Don't ever sneak up on me again unless you want to die. Understood?" She said glaring at the wolves. "I said _Is that understood?_" She asked after Jared didn't reply. he gave a short nod before examining his wrist which was likely broken.

"Can we leave now? I'm done dealing with these shape-shifters." She asked looking at Will. "You do realize that you almost died, and were possessed not to mention you're still weak. You'll need to stay here for at least a few days or more until I'm sure that you're able to travel back to camp." Alysa sighed. "There's no way I'm going back to the house even for a few minutes just to get the money. I can't deal with the shape-shifters and everyone there. I'll end up killing someone by accident thinking that they're an enemy." She said. "I can tell you where I stored the money though if you could find my house." She finished as the demigods looked at each other. A new voice broke into the conversation. "How'd you find out what we were?" Sam asked his voice was full of authority like he demanded to be answered. Alysa waved a hand dismissing him. "Please. It was obvious not to mention it was quite easy to spy on you to confirm my suspicions." Her voice sounded flat like it was just that obvious.

Edward joined in the conversation. "You mean you spied on them without the wolves finding out you were there" Alysa flinched at the sound of the new voice. "I believe that is what I just said unless you weren't listening and were to busy looking at your wife and daughter to listen." She replied back at which Edward glanced curiously at her along with the rest of the vampire's. "How did you know Bella was my mate?" He demanded. "I just told you...the pack lives on the rez...I lived on the Rez when I was in the form of Kim." She said slowly.

"I am going to go back to the house." She said looking at the demigods before standing up and starting to walk off glaring at the wolves when they blocked her. Her glare was so powerful the wolves backed down much to the amusement of the vampires. Stalking off her hair flew out behind her before she was swept off her feet and in the arms of Will.

"Put me down Will." She pleaded. "It's not that long a walk back. I'll be fine." "No Alysa. You are not walking anywhere. I don't want the poison to spread to faster if it turns out that you have still have some in your bloodstream." He said before carrying her back over to the others with ease. "Alysa Callista Stathopoulos. I swear to the gods that if you try to walk off again to get the money I will knock you out." Annabeth stated looking furious. Nodding under her sister's glare as her sister spoke again. "Further more you will not leave the Infirmary at camp until Will and his siblings say so. I don't care if you think you are fine." About to open her mouth to protest she thought better off it. Her sister would carry out her threat and have no qualms about doing so.

"How much money do you have?" Thalia asked. "150 dollars." Alysa answered. Annabeth shook her head. "That'd cover a night. We'll be stuck here until you're well enough to travel. I guess it's to your house then." She sighed. Alysa, Clarise, and Thalia adamantly shook their heads. "If I have to see one more shape-shifter I will shoot them all." Thalia stated as Clarise nodded in agreement.

"None of us have any use for beds. Someone may as well use them." Edward broke in. The demigods exchanged looks a silent conversation as many of the vampires did the same thing wondering what the Cullens were thinking. Annabeth broke the silence. "Very well..I apologize in advance if anyone gets maimed, killed, or if anything gets destroyed." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Twilight, or any of it's characters. I only own Alysa, and the plot. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The demigods stared at Annabeth. "Tell me your joking. We can just sleep in the woods." Alysa said adamantly. Annabeth shook her head. "It's the most logical explanation and the most likely option to not get us killed or hurt. You must know this Alysa. I'm not willing to risk your safety, or anyone else's just because you don't want to sleep in a house full of shape shifters and empousia." She said. Her voice was stern and left no room for argument or objections. Alysa nodded not willing to argue with her cabin counselor and sister.

Thalia was staring at the wolves in disgust. "It would've been helpful to know that the wolves would be at the house and that we were all given a say in the matter." She said her tone was icy and cold. Her eyes seemed like shards of ice though she wasn't looking at the person whom she viewed as little sister that she had cared for during their months on the run. Instead she was still glaring at the wolves before smirking as the wolves flinched at her glare. Turning her head back to the conversation she smiled at Alysa. "Look at it this way Alysa. You can make the wolves pay." The shape-shifters and empousia looked on confused wondering what Thalia had said. She had switched back into Ancient Greek. An evil smirk fell over her face as she finished speaking before going back to a smile in a split second.

The shape-shifters shifted uncomfortable wondering what she had said and why the demigods were all smiling. Jacob had shifted back into human form walked forward from his place next to Nessie. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt like the rest of the shape-shifters. "Come on Kim. Sam won't keep anything from you again and neither will I. Just go back to the Rez. Look at Jared. He's your imprint. You can't leave your imprint Kim." He walked closer while he was speaking until he was in front of Kim and Will. Will stiffened his hand going to an arrow. "It's Alysa. Not Kim. Call me Kim again and you'll be on the ground with my bow pointed right at your head." She snarled.

Alysa stiffened. Her shoulders going tense and her hand curled and uncurled from a fist as Jacob continued speaking. A loud noise rang through the air as Jacob held his face in pain. She had punched him in the side of the neck when he had last spoken. "He is _not _my imprint! I can and I will do what I want. You have no hold over me Jacob. None of you do. Try to convince me or approach me again and you will be on the ground and my dagger will be pressed up against your throat." Her voice was cold and hard. Emotionless almost. Her eyes seemed like shards of ice and held warnings of danger in them as her eyes seemed to dance with anger. "Consider yourself lucky Jacob that I didn't do something much worse. Leave me alone before I do something that is going to make you regret ever speaking to me." She ordered her voice was still full of fury as Will stepped forward with Alysa still in his arms along with Thalia,and Annabeth. Will looked ready to shoot Jacob as did Thalia while Annabeth had a thoughtful look on her face making the demigods shudder on the inside. It was not good for Jacob at that moment. Jacob stepped back and slowly walked back muttering something to the packs and glancing back at Alysa as if to say 'you'll regret that decision'.

Glancing at her hand she saw that it was going to be bruised tomorrow. The shape-shifter had hard skin but the pain was much easier then normal. "How's your hand?" Will asked. "It's fine. Bruised in the morning but nothing worse then usual. It's better then what I would've gotten-" Her voice cut off as if suddenly aware that she had other people listening into the conversation. She didn't say anything after even in the foreign language which left the vampires and packs wondering how a bruise was better then something else and how she could only have a bruise. Her punch should've broken her wrist not just left a bruise. Not to mention that Jacob shouldn't have even felt the punch much less be in pain from it. "Well shall we get going?" Edward asked pleasantly. The other vampires had already left and where back at the house. Only Edward and the packs remained though Jacob was gone. He went back with the vampires to be with Nessie.

The demigods exchanged looks before Clarisse nodded answering for them all. Edward said to follow him as the demigods walked through the forest with the packs. Some were on both sides and other pack members were in the back. Though annoyed at this the demigods didn't let their annoyance show. If things got rough there were enough of them that they should be able to take on the shape-shifters and the empousai if things got bad quickly.

Will carried Alysa the entire way noticing her weight. Alysa was 5'6 and weighed about 105 pounds was his guess from carrying her. She needed to eat more. The last time he had seen she had been eating fine but with the war no one really had time to sit down and eat. Most skipped a few meals if they could avoid taking time away from fighting. He hadn't seen her since the day after the war when she got news that she was to go to Forks for some reason. The son of Apollo could only guess that she was either too busy to eat or that his girlfriend had gotten used to not eating that much. She would need to start eating more though. She was underweight and would only lose more weight the more she trained a day. They walked in quiet not a word spoken. The demigods were on alert though they didn't show it.

After a few minutes the demigods, packs, and Edward arrived at the Cullen's house where Edward left to go join his family and friends. The packs stayed for a few minutes talking before leaving saying they'd be back later. Will shifted his weight also shifting Alysa in his arms. She glared at him wanting to get down and stand on her own. "Please come in." Esme greeted from the porch of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight. I only own Alysa and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The demigods walked up the house unsure if they were making the right decision. Should they stay or leave? Thanking the woman for her kindness in letting them stay. Esme motioned for them to go in. Walking into the house they were surprised when they saw the Cullen 'children' at the door. "Hi." Renesmee said shyly. "Hello." Annabeth said crouching to Nessie's level. "I'm Annabeth." "Renesmee though my friends call me Nessie. You can call me Nessie." Nessie said. "That's a very beautiful name Nessie." Annabeth commented. She heard a women mutter to the bronze haired man that she told him so. "Is Kim sick?" Nessie asked.

Annabeth hesitated before standing back up. Glancing at her sister she looked back at the young child. "Yes." She answered not giving any other information before stepping back with the rest of the demigods. "What are your names?" Nessie asked curiously. "I'm Percy. This is Thalia. Will's over there. That's Clarisse and that's Nico." He said motioning to the rest of the demigods as he said their name. Nessie nodded looking at the rest of her family. "I'm Emmett and that's Rosalie." Emmett boomed in his loud voice. Alysa had flinched at his loud voice. The rest of the family intro themselves though the short spiky-haired one-named Alice- said that Jasper -an odd name but most of them were- was with some old friends that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Alice reminded the demigods of a daughter of Aphrodite with the clothes and everything hyped up on about ten cups of coffee or had sugar. Over all, she didn't seem that bad compared to the daughters of Aphrodite who had ADHD and had extreme quantities of coffee or sugar. Though to have both sugar and coffee was a recipe for disaster even for a demigod with low ADHD.

Will didn't show any signs of discomfort at carrying Alysa. He stood there silent and didn't seem out of breath from carrying Alysa which seemed odd to the vampires. Most would be at least a little out of breath from carrying a girl even for a few minutes and then standing with a girl in his arms. Thalia's eyes swept over the place making notes of escape routes if they needed to as well as places that would provide good structure against a monster. Once she was satisfied that she had made notes of everywhere that would prove helpful and places they needed to avoid she spoke up. "Weren't there more of you?" She asked. Her tone was cold and she was still not over the fact that she would have to be in the same house as shape-shifters. Every part of her wanted to shoot them-as a demigod and as the Lieutenant of Artemis. She kept her mind blocked and her emotions under check though. She had no idea if the emposai could read their minds or not. She desperately hoped that they couldn't. Her thoughts were shaken when the vampires exchanged looks before saying to follow them.

Hands drifted to their various weapons though they looked nonchalant about it. Glaring at the few wolves outside she took the lead following the vampires farther into the glass house. The house was amazing...for a house. This house had nothing on Mt. Olympus though. Mt. Olympus was awe-inspiring before the war; now with Annabeth redesigning it Thalia was sure that it would be great.

The demigods followed with Nico at the back with Clarisse. Will and Alysa were in the middle and Percy was at the front with Annabeth. Unconsciously they had shifted into battle positions with the weakest in the middle though Alysa was far from weak she didn't need to fight if it came from that. Edward lead them into the living room where his piano was. His 'siblings' were already there along with everyone that had been at the clearing before they had left. Everyone was happy. The room was practically full of joy and happiness. Annabeth's mind raced thinking through options that could've caused them to be so happy. Alysa was still in Will's arms though she wasn't arguing with him anymore about wanting to walk on her own. Glancing at her sister she murmured "I think they just out of a fight." She murmured quietly in English.

Everyone turned to face them their gold and red eyes staring at the demigods. The demigods didn't seem bothered by it though. "Hello." One of them greeted. "Hello." Annabeth replied. Her grey eyes scanned the room and the vampires accessing the way they stood and how best to take them out if it came to a fight. She was about to introduce herself when she turned to Alysa. "You're sure they're safe and won't try to hurt us?" She asked in Ancient Greek. "Positive Annabeth." Alysa answered in a mix Ancient Greek and English. Her sister's name she had said in Greek by accident.

Will shifted Alysa in his arms. "We need to have a talk soon." He muttered to her. She looked at him wondering what they could need to talk about. Maybe the trip here? Or about the war? Or was he breaking up with her? The daughter of Athena hoped that Will wasn't breaking up with her. She looked up at him. Her grey eyes scanning his blue eyes for anything that may give away what they needed to talk about. No such luck though. His eyes didn't offer any emotions or hints about what they needed to talk about.

Wincing at the headache she hoped it'd go away. Though it was more like a migraine now. Alysa had once had her head hit on a marble countertop after she had angered her father. It had happened eight years ago when she was seven but she still had migraine's from it sometimes. There was no pattern as to when her migraine's happened just that they came on suddenly and with no warning. Will looked at her noticing the wince. "Something wrong?" He asked in Ancient Greek. "It's just a migraine. Hopefully it'll be gone soon." She answered back in the foreign language. He nodded. Will couldn't give her any more ambrosia or nectar that day. He had already given her enough that if she had anymore she could burn up. The poisoned spike and then the possession didn't help much. "How much ambrosia did you have before we got there?" He inquired in Greek. "A crumb I found in my pocket. I didn't take any with me...I should've." She answered back in Greek. Will nodded again. There was little chance that she could've killed the manticore with a deadly spike in her leg and the scratches on her torso without at least a little ambrosia.

Not offering their names the demigods wondered if they would get their host's names at least. The vampires introduced themselves to the demigods. "It's nice to meet you." Annabeth said courteously.


End file.
